


Here Lies Rey of Jakku

by daily_nightly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Or maybe exactly what you think, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_nightly/pseuds/daily_nightly
Summary: This is the story of how Rey died...But don't worry, it's not a sad story.





	Here Lies Rey of Jakku

Rey is dying.

She is sure of it.

She survived Jakku, the First Order, Kylo Ren, Snoke and Crait. 

She out lasted the Empire of the First Order and saw the revival of the Republic.

She found her family and her place in this universe.

Only to have it all end here...like this...probably from some common spacer disease all because her scruff-headed, nerf-hearder of a husband decided they should travel more!

Just as Rey's anger grew her whole body clenched and seized as she keeled over the fresher bowl once again to empty her stomach.

It was mostly acid at this point. It burned everything.

Rey rests her face against the cool wall, grateful for one sweet moment of reprieve before the very end.

She should probably reach for help.

But what's the point?

A couple tears slip down her cheeks.

This has been Rey's morning routine for the last week. At first she thought it was just some bad food, they had some old rations the night before. But as the days have passed she's grown more tired, her emotions have become all riled up.

Just the other day she snapped at a couple porgs for getting into one of the vents and ended up sitting and crying over how the ship needs better maintenance and the poor little creatures need a better home.

It was pathetic.

Thankfully no one else had seen her then. And she doesn't want anyone to see her now.

Rey is certain this is how other scavengers had described the end- loss of control over emotions, unable to keep food down.

She's just a couple steps away from death's door and she wants it to be in peace!

No more fighting.

Rey's body clenches again, she quickly changes positions, but it's mostly just spit.

Gross.

Rey returns to her spot pressed against the lovely cold wall, mumbling random words of gratitude to the wall she never took proper notice of before.

Funny how your view changes in the end.

She's so lost in her thoughts of the wall and coolness she doesn't hear the door open.

So when the person who enter speaks, Rey rightfully (and embarrassingly) yelps at the surprise intruder.

"Babe...what are you doing?"

Rey whips around to face her paramour. She scowls at first to the intrusion to her passing in peace and then thinks he really ought to know the truth, this will be hard on him.

So Rey wipes her face for good measure, then shakily tries to rise and fails, further proving how her body is failing, and instead whimpers on the floor reaching for the man she loves.

He comes to her quickly,  gathering her in his arms, even sitting and pulling her into his lap. 

Rey cuddles close and cries a little more. 

She will miss this.

He gently strokes her hair and kisses the side of her face.

"Babe, what's going on? You're freaking me out."

Rey takes a deep breath and composses herself.

"Ben...I'm dying."

"What?!"

He pulls back to look at her with a weird expression of concern and amusement.

He would think death is funny.

Rey straightens a bit, to face him better. She clears her throat, which burns, and wipes away some more tears.

"Ben, listen, I'm sick and this is the end for me. I've been sick for over 7 days now. I know from seeing plenty of scavengers die on Jakku I don't have much longer."

Ben scrunches up his face, his eyes scan all over her. She feels him reach out in the force and the familiar tingle all over her body.  He can check all he likes, it won't change what she knows.

Ben's eyes are in deep focus as he looks her over then they pop wide in shock and he slightly pulls back, glancing between her and her abdomen. 

Rey thinks he must see it now, he'll fight it of course, but they both have to accept the inevitable. 

Rey watches as her husband's eyes fill with tears, it brings her close to crying again but she needs to be strong,  for both of them. 

But then he smiles.

Well, that's unexpected.

"Oh, Rey..."

He pulls her close and hugs her tight, his smile widening by the second. Perhaps some sort of coping mechanims?

Rey pats Ben on the back, stroking his long dark hair, thinking of all the things she'll miss about him...there are many, she thinks as she looks over his body...

Ben pulls back after a few moments, tears leaking down his face and that big silly grin.

"Oh, babe...you're not dying! You're not sick...well not really!"

Rey shakes her head, she knew he'd fight it. 

"No, Rey, here...feel for yourself...check your body...you are fine...you're more than fine!"

Ben grabs her hand and places it over her belly, he leads her in the force, walking her through a body check...

And sure enough, there seems to be nothing wrong...

Except a weird little blip low on her belly...

Rey looks up at Ben.

His eyes are shining and his big smile still in place.

Rey doesn't understand. Isn't this worse?!

 So she shakily asks,

"What is it?! Can I get rid of it? I've heard you can get worms in your body, is that what it is?!"

Ben laughs a little but when her face drops even more he pulls her closer, offering her comfort,

"No, no, no, it's not a worm and we're not going to get rid of it. It'll come out on it's own...and we'll love it."

Rey is even more confused. She is so tired, her body aches in weird places and her throat still burns. Tears begin to spill down her face again as she decides death would have been a kindness to having to figure out whatever riddle Ben is talking about!

Ben pulls Rey close again, threading hand into her hair and stroking her cheek with his thumb. He kisses the top of her head and gently rocks her. It's calming. But only a little.

"Rey...look again...tell me what you feel..."

Rey stirs at Ben talking thinks grumpily she rather sleep and HE should look again and talk about his feelings. 

Then she feels Ben wrap around her in the force, giving her comfort and affection. It's very calming and soothing.

So she does as he recommends. Again all she finds is this odd little blip...

So she focuses on that and actually notices something...

"It feels...like you...sort of..."

Ben's smile gets big again and he nods.

Rey keeps feeling and notices something else,

"It feels...like...me??"

Ben nods more aggressively. 

She looks at him still confused.

He places his hand on her lower abdomen and whispers,

"It's a little me and a little you...hopefully the best parts of us and not the worst."

He chuckles and Rey just stares blankly at him.

Does...does that mean...

It's...it's...

"It's a baby?!"

Ben laughs fully at Rey's outburst.

"Yes, my love! We're going to have a baby!"

"A baby?!"

Ben nods again, tears leaking down his face.

"A little me, a little you...a baby?!"

He chuckles and pulls her close.

Rey wraps her arms around him and holds him close, tears freely flowing down her face.

The force sings around them.

Oh, my!

A baby!

Rey closes her eyes and sinks into the force around them, letting it flow over and through her. She is one with the force...

And just for a single moment, every thing stands perfectly still.

Everything turns black in her mind's eye.

Then a rush of endless stars.

She is one with the force.

She moves with the flows of the force, there is no breathing or beating of hearts, just the force.

Then a star blazes brilliantly above the rest...then another rises up with it...

They dance or battle...in the force it doesn't really matter...what matters is they do it together.

Then the stars merge, then explode...

And another star emerges from them...

And it all begins again.

Rey takes a sudden deep breath and pulls back from Ben, he looks just as shocked as she feels.

"What was that?!"

"I think you might have just joined the force for a little bit...let's not do that again until we're actually ready to die, ok?"

Rey nervously nods her agreement and pulls her husband to her again.

He snuggles in and finds her neck and kisses up to her cheek.

"I love you, Mrs.Solo"

Rey smiles.

She turns and catches his lips, ignoring the burning in her throat and undoubtedly disgusting taste in her mouth.

"I love you, Mr. Solo"

He smiles and kisses her again, then he grabs her and flips her in his lap so her can kiss along her stomach.

"And I love you...baby solo..."

Rey giggles and enjoys the affections of her man.

Baby Solo...

How about that...

Rey smiles and enjoys the overwhelming feeling of love and comfort and support from Ben and even from their little baby.

She is not alone anymore.

She is not a scavenger.

She is no longer Rey of Jakku.

 

 

 


End file.
